Finding home
by buingbuingmofos
Summary: She never considered herself to be a good person, yet she helped a homeless girl find her way back to her family. Having her own fears while helping others with theirs, will Bella find her way back home? Or will she need a push from a certain green-eyed non. AU. Swearing. some situations. M.


**Summary- She never considered herself to be a good person, yet she helped a homeless girl find her way back to her family. Having her own fears while helping others with theirs, will Bella find her way back home? Or will she need a push from a certain green-eyed man.**

**Finding home.**

**Chapter 1.**

Bella Swan waited as the traffic signal glowed red, stopping her from crossing the road. Normally, she would wait patiently, but today, it was kind of hard to do so, as she was wearing the highest heeled stilettos she owned. Normally, she wouldn't even be wearing them, but she had a an important meeting with a client today that could be very big for her, so she donned her best formal business attire that she owned.

She balanced her self from one foot to another, her feet throbbing from pain, as the gravity of the heavy bags filled with take-out food in both her arms weighed her down. She blew out a relieved breath as the red sign turned green, picking both bags higher in a spurt of strength, she marched forward while blowing away wisp's of her brown hair floating near her face that escaped from her braid. She cursed herself for not tying it tight enough, as she walked forward as if she was on a mission.

Not paying attention to anyone, she walked across the crowded sidewalk, then taking a left turn into a narrow lane, where she saw the 2 people she was looking for. Sitting in middle of the lane beside a cardboard box was Kate, a 17 year old runaway. She ran away in the midst of her rebellion more than a year ago, with someone she thought she loved but ended up homeless instead. She never blamed the man she ran away with, she blamed her self for her naivety. And then there was Siobahn, a 30 something lady who barely remembered her own birthday. Word around the homeless people was that she was always on her own jumping from one foster home to another, later on ending up on the street. She was street smart once, and made money by playing music with her guitar and singing, but was gang-raped nearly a decade ago and hasn't been the same since. She was always in her own world, her violators were eventually caught, but she remained homeless, mostly keeping to herself, she was the one who found Kate, and shared her spot, quickly becoming a sister figure to her.

Bella smiled politely at them as she set the heavy bags down quickly. She then sat down on one of the cardboard piece Kate pushed towards her and removed her stilettos from her feet. She groaned out in relief which caused Kate to release a chuckle as she opened the Chinese food parcels and laid out on a newspaper. Bella leaned forward and handed a fork and spoon to Siobahn. She looked tired.

"Oh I also brought soup today, I hope both of you like hot and sour soup" Bella said as opened the lid of one of the boxes. Kate squealed and gave Bella quick hug , almost toppling an open bottle of water, "Oops, sorry" Bella just smiled back and waited for Kate and Siobahn to eat.

Bella had a certain set of rules that she followed in her life, that made her feel better, and one of them was to never start eating food before an elder, or a person in not such a good position, as a sign of respect.

So as soon as they both started eating and moaning out in appreciation, she started stuffing her face too.

Kate stole a few glances of Bella's face as if she wanted to tell her something but didn't know how to, and Bella was aware of it. So she set her spoon down and asked

"Is something wrong?" Kate quickly looked down and cleared her throat,

"uh no, well…I don't think so. I, uh, met a man yesterday, he offered me a job." Bella quirked a brow as her face morphed into utter seriousness,

"what job?" she enquired,

"He seemed nice enough and I need the money, and I need a house, and I need a shower—" she rambled as Bella cut her off,

"What job did he offer Kate" Bella asked politely yet sternly, as she closed her food with a lid, suddenly not feeling very hungry;

Kate sighed as she pulled on her hair, "stripping at a bar a block away from here, they're hiring"

"you're underage"

"I'll be 18 in a week. Listen, I know this isn't the best option in the world, but I have no option! And I just want to live comfortably now, and I'll quit as soon as I have enou-" she was once again cut off, not by Bella but by Siobahn, who started wailing out loudly, Bella quickly got on her knees, and was next to Siobahn holding her tightly, begging her to calm down.

A while later when she was calm enough, Kate wiped Siobhan's face with a tissue that they got with the take-away, her own tears running down her face.

"Alright you two, get up, we're going now" Bella said after a few minutes of utter silence. She packed up everything and wore her stilettos,

"what? Where are we going?" Kate asked as she looked at Bella with tear filled eyes.

"We're going to my place, that's why I came early today, Jessica is going away for the weekend, you both can stay over till then, and shower, watch tv, use the internet, do anything you like. The only reason I brought food here was because she said she wouldn't leave until 6.30, and I figured you would be starving. "

Kate quickly got on her feet, and asked "what if she finds out? She hates when we come over" That was indeed true, infact, Jessica had once filed a complaint to the building management about this, which caused Bella to have her very first fight in over 2 years. A normally calm and collected person, Bella had fought Jessica tooth and nail until she agreed that they could come over only when Jessica was away for more than 2 days. Unfortunately, that hadn't happened in over 3 months. Bella informed Kate of this, who then squeezed her in a hug. Taking Siobhan's bag, and her own bag in her hand, Kate got up and urged Siobahn to get up too. Bella threw one of the takeout food bag in the garbage box , and took the other leftover bag in her right hand as she took Siobahn's hand in her left, and soon they were on their way to Bella's.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

All three of them had showered, albeit, Siobahn did need quite a bit of help, and Bella had lent them some of her clean clothes. Fortunately Bella owned quite a bit of oversized clothes, as both Kate and Siobahn were much taller than her.

Bella was only 5'4, and was towered by a much taller Siobahn at 5'7 and an even taller Kate at 5'9. She looked over at Siobahn and saw her dark hair had become much too long, with a lot of split ends, and asked her if she wanted to cut it.

Siobahn looked over at Bella with a broken look in her face and nodded . She was a mess since her break down, and Bella knew she was suffering from a PTSD. But her own options were limited.

She took siobahn to the bathroom and sat her down on the toilet seat. Taking a scissor she slowly trimmed her long hair. She wasn't a professional by any means, but she had cut her own hair over and over again to be good enough at it. After she was done she wiped off any stray hairs and threw them away and led Siobahn to the bedroom and insisted her to rest. Siobahn was soon enough far away from the conscious world.

Bella walked back to the small living room and saw Kate sitting there, hugging her bag, watching t.v. But she could see that she wasn't paying attention.

She sat down beside her and said, "you do have an option you know. You're not alone. You have a family, whom I'm sure miss you. The way you talk about them, they sound amazing. They don't deserve this, they deserve to see their daughter again. Don't you think it's time you went back home?"

When Bella first met her, Kate was staring at her bagel. Not thinking twice, she just handed it to her, as she didn't like bagel very much anyway. But what Bella saw next is what made Bella stay till today. Instead of eating it all by herself, Kate ripped the bagel into half, crossed the street, and instantly gave it to a woman in ragged clothes staring at the sky. Without thinking any further, Bella went into the coffee shop in front of her and bought two bottles of water , 2 more bagels, and a hot chocolate for herself. She crossed the street at her own pace and sat down beside Kate and handed the two bottles of water and the 2 bagels to them. She sipped her own hot chocolate as she remained seated beside them as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Kate stared at her, and was soon enough talking to her. Bella then learned of the woman staring at the sky. Siobahn. Visiting them was not something she had to do. But something she wanted to.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow, please?" Kate croaked out, as she stared at the t.v. Bella took the remote control in her hand, and switched the t.v off,

"You can watch t.v tomorrow. Right now, you need sleep. You can sleep on my bed. Siobahns already there. Jessica gave me permission to sleep in hers for the weekend, so you have nothing to worry about." That wasn't true, but they didn't need to know that. Bella decided to let them have the bed, God knows they need it more than her right now. She would sleep on the sofa, and get up before them, and if Kate were to find her there, she could say she fell asleep while watching the T.V.

Kate gave her tight hug and went into the bedroom. Bella leaned back against the couch and rubbed her face. She knew what she had to do. Honestly, she wasn't sure if it would work, and she feared Kate wouldn't forgive her, but she feared for Kate more than she feared for herself right now. After she told her about the stripper job she was willing to accept, when around a few months ago she flat out refused it, Bella knew she had no choice.

She knew it was Kate's own decision of what she wanted to do with her life, but this could potentially ruin her entire life. She knew that strippers could turn out well, and some found pride in being a stripper, she wasn't the one to judge, but she knew it would kill Kate. And that bar Kate had talked about was one of the shadiest places Bella knew, drugs were common there. And the last thing Kate needed was drugs. People who were upset with life tend to get vulnerable to temptation and end up in a place they wish they weren't at.

She opened her laptop and logged into facebook. She wasn't even sure when was the last time she logged into it, but she did today. She typed in the first name that came into her mind "Tanya Denali" and searched enter. Quite a few hits popped up, and she wasn't ever sure which one was the one she was looking for. She went to the search options and chose the options of Seattle, WA, U.S.A, and there she was Tanya Denali. Well, she hoped it was the correct one.

She clicked on the profile of the blonde girl with blue eyes, and gave a slight fist pump when she saw the profile was not particularly private. And then she saw the confirmation she needed.

"its goin to be Katey's b'day next week. Pls come back home katey. And even if you don't, I hope your bday is beautiful" Below the status was a picture of a toddler Kate and Tanya, smiling at the camera. The status had over 50 likes and a lot of comments.

Taking a deep breath in, she quickly opened the message box, and sent her a message.

"Hi, hope you're doing well. Umm, I don't exactly know how to write this so I'll just get down to it. I've heard a lot about you, from your sister, Kate. She's not doing very well, she's here in N.Y. Please contact me Asap, preferably through phone, but you can send me a message if you like. I'll put my number down below. I promise you this is not a prank. Your sister is an amazing person, and she's going to make some decisions she might regret for the rest of her life, I just don't want to see her suffer. This is my number ********************"

It was still just around 11 pm here, and according to google, it would be around 7 in Seattle. Bella had knots in her stomach, and she prayed to God everything would go well. She felt like she could vomit any minute, and forced herself to relax.

Just as she relaxed, her phone started vibrating, and her heart jumped to her throat. She took a deep breath and saw it was from an unknown number. She hesitated a bit as she picked up the call,

"Hello?" Bella answered softly,

"Hi, is this Bella Swan?" The voice was polite yet a demanding voice a woman. Bella instantly knew it was Tanya.

"Hi, this is Tanya right?" she answered,

"Yes, where's my sister, is she okay? Is she really there? Oh my god, is this some kidnapping plot? What do you want? Money? –"

"what? No, listen Tanya, please calm down. Kate is a close friend of mine. She has been very hesitant of reaching back to you and your family, and things are not going very well, so I figured I'd do it for her. And yes, she's okay right now. " Bella let out a sigh and rubbed her temples, she could hear Tanya cry now,

"Oh my god, how do I know you're not lying? How do I know this isn't some fucking prank?

"She keeps telling me about how you both always planned on going on road trips together, how you disapproved of her then boyfriend, how she once tore your favourite jeans. Does that prove enough?" she could now hear Tanya sobbing loudly, and she heard some people in the background asking her whats wrong, "its her, it's Katey, mom, dad, its really katey. Oh my god." Once again Bella heard some loud commotion on the phone, Tanya asked Bella to hold on for a minute as she hurriedly explained what was happening to her parents in short.

Soon enough Bella was on speaker, and she heard her parents speak,

"Where is Katey now? is she sick ? you told something was wrong? Whats going on? Where is she?"

"Kate is fine, she's sleeping right now-"

"Wait a minute, you told me that I disapproved of her then boyfriend, where is he? They broke up? What happened? Where does she live?" Tanya rambled.

"uh, yeah, they broke up, even before I met her. Listen this is all sorts of complicated and a lot of things are not my place to tell, but all I can say is that you were right about that man from what I've heard. He was not a good person at all."

"oh, and where does she live, Bella?" the father asked her,

Bella hesitated, not knowing how to answer that question. One thing Bella HATED was to lie, she was once a liar, and she stopped for a reason, and she promised herself that she would never lie again. And Now she was in a dilemma,

"Bella?" she heard the man reply,

"Near me, sir." She evaded the question, hoping that they would drop it,

"where exactly is near you?" she could hear the edge to Tanya's voice now,

Letting out a deep sigh, she admits softly "she's homeless."

She could now hear both women sobbing loudly,

"She doesn't know that I've contacted you, she might even hate me forever, but I know a few men have been harassing her for the past month, and I just want to help her out."

"Oh god, what do we do? Garrett, what do we do? We need to book tickets…EDWARD! Garrett, we can send Edward, he's in New york right now isn't he? He can check up on her, God knows she needs a family right now, call him please" she could hear the mother rambling.

After a few minutes of utter chaos, Tanya asked Bella for her address, fortunately enough, they found that Edward resided just over an hour away from her. Tanya then said that she would call back in a minute.

Bella rubbed her eyes, suddenly feeling old, and went to get a glass of water. It took more than a minute for a Tanya to call back, and when she did, she said that her cousin, Edward was on his way to Bella's apartment right now.

"I hope you don't' mind Bella, we just haven't seen Katey in so long, we wont be able to calm down until one of us see her with out own eyes" Tanya cried,

"It's okay, I would do the same if I were you. I only want the best for her too." Bella replied softly,

"thank you so much Bella, I can't-" she broke out into a sob, and left Bella feeling incredibly uncomfortable. She never did like crying people, that's why she did whatever she could to help them out.

Xxxxxxxx

Around 50 minutes had passed, and Bella was passed out on the sofa, her hair in a messy low bun, wearing her loose shirt with a dinosaur drawn on it and her pajama pants, her glasses still on her face.

She was suddenly jolted awake from her uncomfortable slumber when she heard the door knock. Afraid that Kate would wake up, she rushed to the door and peeked through the peephole. There a stood a tall man, who was running his hand through his copper-ish hair. He didn't look like a crook so she asked quietly,

"who is it?"

"uh, it's Edward? Edward Cullen? Kate is my cousin." She heard his deep voice.

She opened the door and looked at the man standing in front of her,

"Hello." She bowed her head a little, a habit she picked up from a girl she knew during her childhood, Angela.

She looked at him until she had him seated and brought him some water. But she found that once looked at him, she would never be able to look away.

**Should I continue this? Is this even remotely interesting? Review and let me know.**


End file.
